


[X-Men] [鯊美] Tuesday Night

by outofprinciple



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF, X-men: Apocalypse RPS
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Phone Sex, Tuesday Night, call out
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: 這是鯊美文！這是RPS！那個，大家都看過天啟的gag reel了吧？不知道大家的感想是什麼，我可是被Michael的調情手段震驚了一把。一美在裡面根本就是被撩的不知所措，最後還上節目抱怨法鯊總是在flirt flirt flirt。你們兩個夠了啊還要不要讓同人活啊！這幾天一直想寫個法鯊專業調情高手和星期二晚上梗結合的文，今天總算是生出前半段了。





	1. Chapter 1

_我_ _是個專業演員，_ _我_ _可以做到。_ James深呼吸。

「嗨，帥哥。」James盡量壓低嗓音，用他自認最性感的聲線說：「你寂寞嗎？」

 

＊＊＊

 

事情要追溯到兩小時前。James和演員同事們正在一家酒吧裡，進行他們下戲後的放鬆活動。最近他們都還在拍攝X-Men和天啟大戰前，X學院裡寧靜和平的戲碼。劇組並沒有全部到齊。但Sophie、Evan、Tye、Kodi等新生代演員的加入，再加上Nick、Jen、Lucas、Rose這些世紀瘋狂的老班底，已經是一個足以掀翻屋頂的組合。James時常擔心在走進酒吧之前就看到他們所有人的照片被貼在門口，明示著X-Men劇組人員不得進入等字眼。所幸目前他們還沒有碰過這樣的狀況，大部分是因為酒吧都非常慷慨的給他們一個包廂。

 

但是今天有點太過了。演員們顯然玩膩了喝酒後裝瘋賣傻的遊戲，而且新生代演員把他們的平均年齡(還有智商)拉低了好幾階。Sophie提議要玩心臟病，輸的人必須打電話給自己手機電話簿裡的一個人，假裝是拉客的色情電話。讓對方說出「我想要操你，到我這兒來。」並報出地址就算達成任務。胡鬧的一群人竟然附和了她。

 

說實話，James也是胡鬧的那一個，但那是建立在他對自己的反應速度很有信心的前提下。他錯估了一點。那就是 **這些新加入的演員都該死的年輕。** 最後第一個輸的就是他。

 

Sophie數到三，他們所有人伸出右手，比出自己心目中所想的數字。全部加總之後得到43。James的手機被搶去，Jen開心的數著電話簿裡一個又一個的人名。

 

「第43位，Michael Fassbender！」她歡呼道。其他人爆出一陣瘋狂尖銳的大笑。

 

「怎麼可能，妳作弊吧！」James啼笑皆非的說。他開始懷疑這一切是設計好的。

 

「絕對沒有。」Jen將手機遞還給他。「你自己數數看，排在第43個的就是Mike，千真萬確。」

 

Evan非常有效率的從口袋裡拿出一張預付卡，他們手忙腳亂的支解James的手機，替換掉他那張可憐的sim卡。這時候一切突然真實了起來。等到手機回到James手上，看見螢幕畫面顯示著正在撥號給Michael時，他忽然緊張的口乾舌燥。所有人都期待的看著他，他的手機被調整成擴音模式，撥號的嘟嘟聲清晰可聞。

 

他不曉得Michael現在在哪兒，也許已經到蒙特婁了，也許還在加州。他希望Michael別接起電話，否則他不確定自己是否可以完成這個苛刻的任務。

 

然而撥號聲驟然停止。Michael清晰的應答聲響起。他聽起來清醒的不可思議，在這個接近午夜的時段。

 

「哈囉？」

 

 _我_ _是個專業演員，_ _我_ _可以做到。_ James深呼吸。

 

「嗨，帥哥。」James盡量壓低嗓音，用他自認最性感的聲線說：「你寂寞嗎？」

 

一講完他就後悔了，這開場白聽起來就像是那些廉價低俗的外賣男孩。Michael肯定會馬上掛掉電話，換做是他自己也會的，沒有人會想浪費時間在這種亂槍打鳥找金主的電話上。他的眼角餘光注意到旁邊的人都摀著嘴拼命憋笑到臉幾乎要脹成紫色。然而令James吃驚的是，電話的另一端竟然沒有立刻切斷，反倒是沉默了很久。

 

「有多少個夜晚，你都獨自一個人呢？」James硬著頭皮繼續說。「你很幸運，在這個下著小雨的星期二夜晚，有我陪著你──」

 

「你叫什麼名字？」Michael忽然開口。

 

James被嚇了一跳，差點以為Michael認出他來了。

 

「我是──我是Martin。」

 

他希望自己的猶豫沒有露出破綻。他媽的，這群人怎麼沒有在撥電話前就想好角色設定？他瞪向已經憋笑到瘋狂磨牙、隨時都有可能爆發出200分貝以上大笑的Jen。試圖用手肘給她好看。但Michael沒有給他多少時間。

 

「好的，Martin。」Michael的聲音竟然十分放鬆，而且在笑。「很高興接到你的電話，我確實很寂寞，你能提供什麼樣的協助呢？」

 

「我──」James深吸了一口氣。 _我是色情電話專線的工讀生，我要這個男人說出_ _I want to fuck you._ 「我會張開我的雙腿，讓你把我壓在牆上，你想不想瘋狂的──撞我呢？」

 

 _快說你想。_ James在腦海裡尖叫，他從沒有一刻像現在一樣這麼希望自己有X教授的能力。 _說你想操我，這樣遊戲就結束了，我還能保有我的自尊。_

 

「我想。」Michael說，James喜上眉梢，但Michael接著說：「但這樣太快了，孩子。我是個作風老派的中年人。我們得慢慢來。」

 

James愣住了，心頭竄起一把火。該死的Michael，真以為他接到的是付費色情電話，仗著這些年賺了不少鈔票就打算玩玩看嗎？

 

「你想怎麼來呢？」

 

「告訴我，你穿著什麼衣服。」Michael說。

 

James有些懵了，他真沒想到事情會到這個地步，一時之間他實在不曉得該如何形容自己的穿著。他對於Michael喜歡男人什麼樣的打扮完全一無所知。襯衫？皮褲？女裝？──還是直接說他光溜溜什麼都沒穿最快？

 

一串低沉愉悅的笑聲從話筒裡傳出，Michael打破了沉默。「我希望你穿著紫丁香色的上衣。」

 

所有人面面相覷。James肯定大家都想起了X教授在Apocalypse裡預定的扮相了。紫丁香色的上衣，上帝啊。

 

「我正穿著紫丁香色的上衣。」他說。「深V領，我注意到你一直往我胸前看了。」

 

「很好。」Michael柔聲說。「那是我最愛的人常穿的衣服。你抓住我所有注意力了。」

 

Jen的表情看起來像是恨不得立刻打電話給八卦雜誌爆料。Lucas無聲的歡呼，雙手做出一個勒韁繩的動作，半蹲著、腰部往前挺動。James差點要因為這些人的不正經而笑出來了。

 

「我抓住的不只你的注意力。還有你那雄偉的老二。」他說。「你想舔我的紫丁香色上衣，中年人。」

 

「沒錯。」Michael說，James幾乎可以看見他微瞇著眼，像平時那樣盯著說話對象專注而多情的眼神。「但你們年輕人太著急了。放開我巨大的老二吧，親愛的。讓我先嘗嘗你胸前那兩顆被埋藏在紫丁香枝葉中的花朵。」

 

Nick再也受不了，他摀著嘴奪門而出，在走廊上瘋狂的大笑。Rose雙手握拳放在嘴邊，夾著雙腿做出一個害羞搖頭的少女動作，接著也踩著小跳步出去了。屋子裡的其他人都扭著腰肢互相拍打對方的身體，大概都在傳達自己被噁心了一把的感受。James想丟下手機放聲大笑，但他卻該死的做不到。Michael這調情界的天王，可以讓他在環繞著一群吵鬧的青少年的惡劣環境之中覺得心癢難耐，這令James相當生氣。

 

「你得先壓住我，親愛的。」James用最自豪的調皮挑情語調說。「否則我會被你舔的受不了騎在你身上。」

 

「別說話了，你的脖子真美味，小心我太興奮咬斷你的喉嚨。」Michael低聲說。「我沿著你的鎖骨舔到V領的最深處，你希望我舔你的乳頭嗎？」

 

James不知道為何呼吸急促了起來，他感覺Michael說的那個地方正有一條靈活的舌頭捲起他淡棕色的乳尖，原本平滑的乳暈瞬間皺了起來，癢的無法忍耐。他忍不住伸手揪住自己右邊的乳首，一道電流從尾椎直達頭頂。他嘴裡溢出一串呻吟。電話裡傳出一串舌頭舔舐著什麼的聲音。James迷糊的摸向自己跨間。他硬了。毫無意外的。

 

接著他乍然回過神來。四處一看。房間裡忽然一個人都沒有了。他的同事們全部都醉醺醺的跑去走廊上發瘋。

 

「天哪，你的舌頭。」James放膽說道。「它太棒了，我好硬，摸摸我好嗎？」

 

「Michael。」Michael說。「我的名字。」

 

James有短暫的幾秒鐘陷入一陣心臟麻痺的驚恐裡。他的腦海裡自動撥放著Michael自報名諱時會有的表情與姿態。他的神態那麼放鬆，那麼愉悅，那麼情慾翻滾。他看著James的眼神就像是看著他的全世界。Michael太犯規了，他總是那麼看他身邊的人。讓每個人都以為自己是特別的。

 

「Mike、Michael。」James輕喊道。「我要摸你的老二，我不管你了，我要摸。」

 

「小妖精。」Michael低笑道。

 

「它好大，好硬。」James意亂情迷的說。忽然之間感謝起這個遊戲，他可以隨心所欲的做些曾經夢過的瘋狂事。這個時候如果Michael真在他身邊就好了。他可是渴望很久碰碰那根高爾夫球桿呢。

 

「你的手也很棒。」Michael說，透過話筒傳出的聲音是一陣又一陣的粗喘，性感的不可思議。「被你這樣的漂亮男孩打手槍──我很快會──」

 

「摸我，Michael，摸我。」James叫道。

 

「好的，」

 

James立刻解開褲頭，撫摸自己被冷落多時，硬的不像話的陰莖。他們都不再說話了，電話裡只聽得見越來越快速的喘息，還有窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦聲。

 

James咬緊牙關，高潮時還是不小心讓一聲呻吟逸了出來。他射了自己滿手白濁黏稠的液體。大腦停擺陷入完全的空白之中。接著他聽見Michael像被人掐住脖子般的壓抑低吟。

他驟然清醒了。看著自己滿手的精液，難得不知所措起來。

 

「謝謝你，這個星期二夜晚很棒。」Michael說。「晚安，Martin。」

 

James全身顫抖了一下，這通電話前發生的時一下子全湧回腦海裡。他是色情電話工讀生Martin，他該讓Michael說出「我想操你，過來我這兒。」並報出地址。James張開嘴，試圖再說些什麼。電話已經被切斷了。

 

他瞪著電話，意識到自己第二次輸了遊戲。

 

TBC.

 

放個假腦袋裡只裝葆蘿文

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

隔天醉意退去的同事們毫不意外的紛紛問起這個遊戲的結局。他們記得輸的人是James，對於懲罰進行的如何卻一點印象都沒有。Sophie要求再做一次，James聳聳肩，他願賭服輸，何況昨晚其實他並不算是有完成任務。

 

「只有一個要求。」他說。「你們不准在旁邊看，你們太會笑場了。」

 

「逃避責任。」Jen哼道。

 

「妳就是最會笑場的那一個。」

 

「那我們要怎麼知道你有做？」Lucas抗議。

 

James飛快地舔了下乾澀的上唇。「我錄音，行吧？」 _聖母瑪利亞。_

 

雖然這麼說，他血液裡對那晚丟臉經歷的印象還是讓他拖了好幾天。他James McAvoy，向來在節目上大談與性相關的話題，毫不害臊扭捏，甚至在螢幕前和男性接吻也都處之泰然。從前一直都是他用一些明言隱喻逗Michael的，Michael的反應總是很可愛，粉絲更是高興地能把留言數堆上天。但最近是怎麼回事，Michael拍完Jobs以後簡直變了一個人。忙碌的James在各種訪談節目有驚鴻一瞥過。Michael依然帶著有點傻氣的笑容，但他灰綠色的眼睛變成一片柔波蕩漾的大海，他看身旁的人時那種像是要把對方揉進自己身體裡的專注。他的睫毛長的可笑，像刷過睫毛膏似的又捲又翹。他會慢慢靠近，帶著放鬆的微笑，稱讚對方的髮型、嘴唇、眼睛、身體線條，讓他說話的對象臉紅心跳。這些都讓James──超級不爽的。

 

那些應該要是他自己最擅長的招數，什麼時候全部被Michael學走了，還拿去用在所有人身上？

 

James從冰箱裡取出啤酒，緩緩倒進玻璃杯裡，然後捧著它坐在拖車的沙發裡。他看著顯示為Michael Fassbender的電話號碼很久了，越看越不滿。他要報仇。把這段錄音給唯恐天下不亂的Jen，讓Michael嘗嘗當Casanova的後果。他按下撥號鍵。鈴聲不過響了兩下，Michael就接起來了，而James突然發現自己似乎還沒有準備好，但已經太晚了。

 

「哈囉，Martin？」Michael用一種黏糊糊的語氣說。

 

「嗨，Michael。想我嗎？」

 

「當然了。」Michael笑著說，James幾乎能看見他傻氣的細密的牙齒，排成兩排歡迎他的模樣。「今天是禮拜二呢。在禮拜二，沒有誰比你更棒了。」

 

James正準備將玻璃杯湊到嘴邊的動作一滯。挑起兩邊眉毛。他沒想到Michael這麼快就進入調情模式。好哇這傢伙。

 

「你猜猜我今天穿著什麼。」

 

「還是那件紫丁香色的深V領上衣。」

 

James噗嗤一聲笑了。「不，我今天穿白色的T恤，讓你失望了，老派中年人。」

 

「白色很好。」Michael溫聲說。「我希望胸口的正中間有兩條半透明的布料，讓我能看見你胸前的皮膚。還有你動作時、伸展你美妙的身體時，若隱若現的迷人乳頭。」

 

James低頭看了眼自己身上那件被Michael形容的分毫不差的T恤，差點把手裡的玻璃杯給捏碎了。

 

「這也是你最愛的人常有的打扮嗎？」

 

「是啊。」

 

Michael笑起來的聲音裡有些經常抽菸所造成的粗礪，透過真實度大減的手機傳來，感覺像他正用下頷上那些粗糙性感的鬍渣在摩擦他的皮膚。想到這James全身的毛細孔都因為那種刺激而縮了起來，他覺得心情稍微好了一點。至少從這對話聽起來，Michael會在他飾演Charles的時候把全副心思都放在他身上。雖然說是意淫可能更貼切些。但沒有關係，他也意淫Michael，誰不意淫Michael呢。

 

「他最近買了支時尚的電子錶呢。」Michael用沉浸在盲目愛情中的語氣說。「太襯他蒼白的皮膚了。我相信那支錶戴在你手上，也會跟他一樣好看，Martin。」

 

「儘管把我當成是他，Michael。」

 

「噢，抱歉。」Michael笑道。

 

「我是認真的。」James說。

 

他想盡快結束這個遊戲。他不能再聽著Michael用炙熱的語氣表達他眼裡看到的James(或是其他的什麼人)有多美、多吸引人，多令人慾火難耐而不衝著電話大喊：「混蛋，我就是你說的那個人！現在拎著你的潤滑劑到我拖車裡來！」Michael說的人就是他，瞎子都看的出來。他最近也只是因為Michael的調情不再只針對他一個人而惱羞成怒罷了。也許Michael在以他的方式體貼準備離婚的自己，他該死的離自己遠遠的，減少媒體或女粉絲大做文章的機會。卻在接到一通付費色情電話時想像著自己玩得這麼投入。見鬼，這可以很簡單的。James現在只差一件事要完成，然後他就可以把sim卡換回自己的手機裡，打通正式的電話，叫Michael現在就滾過來。

 

「你愛的人叫什麼名字？」James問。

 

Michael沉默了一會兒。「我得保密，不能告訴你。」

 

「難以理解的中年人。」James抱怨道。「好吧，沒關係，就當他叫做Martin吧。Michael，我手上戴著你說的那支錶，你可以清楚的透過白的有些透明的T恤看到我前胸的形狀。我的乳頭硬了。」他在這兒刻意放慢速說：「你──別舔的那麼用力，T恤都被你的唾液沾濕變成透明的了，別咬──啊，它快破了。」

 

Michael的呼吸驟然加快了。 _這可真是驚人的有效。_ James暗暗想。

 

「你真是我的剋星。」Michael氣息不穩的笑道：「我上次才聽著你高潮的聲音，毀了一件剛買的內褲。」

 

「你難道不想也毀掉我的內褲？」 _來吧。_ James揚起嘴角。 _說你想操我，報上地址來。_

 

「我想。」Michael說。「連同你的上衣，我要用我的牙齒毀得一乾二淨。」

 

James翻起了白眼。Michael這遲鈍的渾蛋。

 

「你不讓我過去嗎？」James給出了最大提示。「不再透過這支手機，還有你該死的想像。你可以直接把我抱起來，用你巨大的老二把我釘在每件家具上──」

 

他的拖車門忽然被打開了。James抬起頭來，血液完全凍結在大腦裡。他貼在左頰上的手機從指縫間溜走，掉在沙發的不知名角落。門邊是一個逆著光高挑瘦削的身影。Michael維持著右手將手機按在耳邊的姿勢，將門帶上落鎖。他走近James直到兩人的小腿碰在一塊兒。James像個傻子微張著嘴仰頭看著他。

 

「我現在就來找你，把你抱起來，用我巨大的老二把你釘在每件家具上。」Michael微笑著說。

 

他隨意將手機丟在沙發裡，彎身坐在James身邊，兩條手臂穿過他的，鬆鬆的抱著他的腰肢，將下巴擱在James的右肩上。這一串動作既彆扭又性感的難以言喻。James轉頭看著他灰綠色的眼睛。眼裡都還是暈頭轉向的小鳥兒在吱吱轉圈。

 

「你一開始就知道是我。」James用肯定的語氣說。

 

「你的花招真是忙壞我了。」Michael露齒而笑。他的眼角在片場之外，屬於Michael Fassbender標誌性個人特色的模樣時是微微下垂的，放鬆而友好，迷離而煽情。「你可以更直接向我表白。」

 

「不是這樣。我和Jen他們玩一個遊戲輸了，這是懲罰。」

 

「噢，是我誤會了？」Michael神態自若的問道。「你一點都不想跟我──硬碰硬？」

 

他修長的手指輕撫James的大腿內側，在那座明顯的帳篷邊游離摸索。他深吸了一口James頸窩邊的氣息，鬍渣弄得James幾乎是痛苦的癢了起來，不論是他的頸側還是他勃起的老二。

 

「別說了，摸我。」

 

James試圖捉住他靈活的手往自己的陰莖帶，但Michael很快的抽回。他兩隻大手掌握住James的髖部，帶著燙人熱度的掌心在他腰間來回撫摸。

 

「你瘦好多。」Michael低聲說。「你的衣服變的如此鬆垮。我的確可以毫不費力的把你抱起來。」

 

「Michael──」

 

「手錶真的很襯你。」Michael恍若未聞的說。

 

他緩緩翻轉著James的手腕觀賞。明明是個金屬製造，承載著代表世俗的時間的工具，Michael卻能夠如同把玩著世紀珍寶般一吋一吋耐著性子觀看。而且這個姿勢讓James感覺就像Michael把他當成一顆鑽石般捧著，細細品味。他的嘆息如同來自地獄的惡魔，喚起James最強烈最血脈賁張的渴望。透過與之相貼的背部，James能夠深刻感受到他每說一個字時，從胸腔裡傳出的那陣強而有力的共鳴。Michael把氣息吹在他耳朵上，讓他全身都迅速熱了起來。

 

「Michael。」他輕喊這個名字，轉頭企圖將自己的嘴唇貼在Michael的之上。他想被吻，想感受溫熱的薄唇吸著自己那種從腳趾頭酥麻上來的感覺。卻再度被狡猾的演員避開了。他有些惱怒的睜開眼，不知道是自己的錯覺，還是他們倆呼出的灼熱氣息把空氣薰的顫抖晃蕩。

 

「我喜歡你的白色上衣。」Michael微笑著說。「你的皮膚適合任一種顏色。James。」

 

TBC.

 

不是卡肉，只是肉太多了要分兩鍋送上桌…


	3. Chapter 3

 

他骨感的手指悄悄地鑽進James的T恤底下。 _說我瘦呢_ ，James斜睨了他凹陷的臉頰一眼。 _你才瘦的離譜。_ 他捧著Michael的臉，手指輕輕在他因為長途旅行而來不及清除的鬍渣上摩娑。Michael灼熱的手指在他身上點火，從下腹、肚臍、橫膈、胸骨，緩慢而黏膩的向上爬，撩起了他為了演Charles而穿著的鬆垮白色上衣。最後捏住他右邊的乳頭。James倒抽一口氣。

 

「我說過我最喜歡你這裡嗎？」Michael用鼻頭蹭了蹭他揚起下頷而露出的脖子。手指加重力道捻揉著。

 

「我知道你對我的乳頭有著難以啟齒的慾望。」James勾著嘴角說。

 

Michael忽然把右手從James的T恤裡抽出。他伸長脖子，將頭湊近James的胸前，隔著上衣張嘴含住他的乳頭。

 

「天哪，Michael！」James尖叫道。「停下──我明天還要穿著這件衣服演X教授！」

 

「這樣更有感覺。」Michael側過臉看著他。

 

「不，拜託──」James說，但他的聲音已經黏糊一片，Michael的舌頭就跟他想像中一樣靈活，像一串柔韌的海草般纏著他的乳尖，炙熱濕滑的揉來捻去，把他熨的整個脊椎都酥了。他的老二硬的發痛，促使他不斷想在Michael的牛仔褲上磨蹭。那兒的布料夠堅硬、夠粗糙，能夠暫時緩解一些找不到出口的慾望。

 

Michael翻了個身，他現在跪趴在沙發上，而James被他摁在沙發裡。他們全身的衣服完好如初，褲子裡的老二卻都硬的完全無法忽視。James揪著Michael的短髮，無力的喘息著。他想像過這個場面，以為他和Michael的性愛會瘋狂粗暴、不顧一切，畢竟他們都是充滿力量的男性。萬萬沒有想到Michael的幾句話，幾下愛撫就讓他丟盔棄甲，張開雙腿躺著任他為所欲為。

 

「脫掉你礙眼的褲子。」James喘息著說。「我要見見本尊。」

 

Michael又用那種溫柔到快要滴出水來的眼神看他。James呻吟的蒙住雙眼。一想到Michael和他肌膚相親，還有他那James只有在電影裡看過的美麗器官，他就興奮的褲子都濕了。接著他想起自己不能錯過Michael脫褲子的性感畫面，立刻又移開手臂。

 

Michael挪動身軀，直到大腿跨在James的兩側腋下。他突起一大包的褲頭正對著James的嘴。「你來。」他低聲說。

 

他的臉肯定紅了。從不避諱性的James McAvoy，因為拉開Michael Faseebender的拉鍊，剝開他的褲頭，拉下他的內褲，看見呈現在眼前、本來就已經尺寸驚人，因為距離關係而有放大效果的粗長老二而臉紅的彷彿能滴出血。Michael陰莖傘狀的頭部圓潤碩大，頂端的小孔流淌著些晶亮的液體，James忍不住伸出舌頭舔了一下。

 

「操──」Michael猛然揪住他的頭髮，緊緊閉上眼。

 

James張開嘴將整個龜頭含住，並因為那苦澀的味道而皺起眉頭。Michael跨在他兩側的大腿瞬間緊繃的爆出青筋。James同時伸手在那驚人的長度之下找到了Michael頗具份量的雙球，惦在手裡輕輕揉捏。Michael真正意義上的吼了出來，被快感轟的支持不住，雙手跨越過James的頭，抵在沙發扶手上。

 

James吐出他的陰莖。「你再不幫我的話，我現在就把你踹出我的拖車。」

 

「沒問題。」Michael對他露出彷彿在雲端漂浮的笑容。

 

經過剛剛漫無止盡的前戲，他們的耐心都有些用罄了，把彼此脫光的動作顯得有些急不可耐。拖車裡的空氣被他們的體溫烘暖，現在就像個烤箱。Michael看著他裸體的眼神就像一輩子只能看這麼一次，熱烈的彷彿能瞬間吞噬掉所有。他一邊用手指操著James，一邊絮絮叨叨。

 

「我等這個很久了。」Michael低喘著說。「我經常這樣看著，你藍色的眼睛、有點雀斑的鼻頭，紅潤的嘴唇，蒼白的脖子──」

 

「別說了。」James摀住雙眼。

 

「──天啟裡所有人的造型公布後，我就無法不去想像那件紫丁香色的毛衣能夠怎麼樣服貼的顯示出你的腰線，襯托出你的胸部──」

 

James再也受不了，他抱住Michael的脖子，把他拉近一個野蠻的吻裡。他從沒想過這些與性無關的描述會讓他害羞的只想一頭撞進Michael胸前，好躲避他訴說這些時的著迷眼神。

 

Michael粗魯的吻著他，在他後穴裡進出的手指也愈發快速，他們交換的氣息熱的能把所有有形體的東西都融化。

 

「你準備好了嗎？」Michael喘息著問。「我要用我巨大的老二把你釘在每件家具上。」

 

James露齒而笑。「來吧，中年人。」

 

Michael的老二一吋一吋的埋進他後穴裡，James不停的吸氣吐氣。雖然經過足夠的開拓與潤滑，Michael的尺寸還是太超乎想像了。疼痛是在所難免的，但James卻因為他們的首次結合而全身都飄飄然，陰莖興奮的流著前液。

 

「還好嗎？」Michael體貼的問，James簡直要溺死在他冬日湖泊般的眼睛裡。

 

「我很想安慰你說我很好，」他說，「但這真他媽的痛死了。」

 

Michael的臉上閃現愧疚，他退出了一些，James得以舒一口氣。「抱歉，看來還是太勉強了。」

 

「不，別。」James連忙按住他的腰。「慢慢來，我想要這個。」

 

Michael對他露出一個跟他記憶中一樣傻的笑容。他每日固定健身而展現的二頭肌在這時候適得其所的發揮，Michael雙臂一振，輕而易舉地抱起他的雙腿，James像隻無尾熊般攀著他的脖子，被他放到了茶几上。他是看到自己大腿浮現出來的縱貫筋絡，才意識到自己太緊繃了。Michael著迷的撫摸著他腿上那些因為微微出汗而顯得珠光滿佈的肌肉。竟然彎下腰去吻了一下。James在他頭上拍了一下。

 

「做什麼呢？」

 

「你好美。」Michael笑著湊近他的嘴唇。「我忍不住。」

 

「Flirter。」James抱怨的罵道，嘴角卻不自覺的揚起，放任Michael吻了他。

 

Michael再次進入他時咬著牙興奮的低吼。也許因為體位改變，他也沒那麼劇痛了。拖車外面有劇組人員經過的喧囂聲，但James什麼都不想管。他挪動著臀部調整姿勢，讓Michael能夠順利的進到最深處。起先他們都被完全填滿的感覺，滿足的只能貼著彼此的胸口拼命換氣。皮膚稍微摩擦到對方就能激起莫大的熱流。他的嘴彷彿永遠也合不上了，從那之中呼出來的全是沾染情慾味道的喘息，如同最持久的香水在整台拖車中囂張的昭示自己的存在。

 

「噢操，你裡面好棒。」Michael低喘著說。「這麼熱，這麼濕──」

 

「天哪，你就不能閉嘴嗎？」James抗議道。他硬撐著表現自己的成熟，但Michael說的話是一道閘門，放出他心裡名為羞恥感的野獸。要是被其他人知道他在與Michael的性愛中表現的這麼忸怩，肯定會被笑慘的。

 

Michael只對他笑了笑。他狠狠的往內一頂，James只覺得一股急衝到頭頂的快感在腦中迸成一大片絢麗的煙火，嘴裡無法控制的逸出呻吟。Michael於是加遽了擺腰的速度，James被操的上氣不接下氣。忽然之間他的身體完全懸空了，James睜開眼，發現Michael再度抱著他的雙腿將他舉了起來，他雄偉的老二還插在自己後穴裡，現在也成了他體重的一個支點。James恐慌的抱緊了Michael的脖子。

 

「Michael，你在做什麼？」

 

「找下一個目的地。」Michael說。即使正沉浸在快感中劇烈喘息，他看起來還是那麼討人厭的優雅。「我說過要用我巨大的老二把你釘在每件家具上。」

 

James突然有點想笑。

 

「那是隨口說的。」

 

Michael含著一個堪稱寵溺的微笑，說出一句老套的讓James差點就這樣射出來的甜言蜜語。

 

「對你，我從來不隨便。」

 

Michael最後把他放在電視旁的櫥櫃上，不再保留自己的實力，全力衝刺著操進他的身體裡。他挺進的那麼用力，導致整台拖車都在猛烈搖晃。James模糊的想著 _這可真是最厲害的車震。_ 如果他現在可以有第三方視角的話，就能看見Michael在賣力進行性行為時賁起的小腿肌、大腿肌、胸肌以及背肌，還有因為快感而沁出的閃亮汗水。他的身材是如此完美性感，讓人光是看著就口乾舌燥，想把他雕塑成神像或油畫永遠珍藏。James的腰因為被折來折去的姿勢而痠軟到不行，同時有些慶幸拖車上的家具並不多，否則真讓Michael實踐他的宣言，他明天就算坐著輪椅上工也會很痛苦的。

 

Michael找到的最後一件可以把James放上去的家具，就是最無聊但也最美好的──床舖。他讓James趴在床上，接著抬起他的腰，讓他呈現跪趴在床上的姿勢。James扭頭向後看，這個角度讓他對自己的身體一覽無遺。從胸口直到腹部，接著肚臍的末端垂著他硬挺的陰莖，兩側是他瘦了不少的大腿。唯一沒辦法看見的就是他高高翹著的臀部，這讓人非常沒有安全感。Michael躍上了床，右手撫摸著他的臀瓣，中指陷在他濕答答的臀縫裡。James羞恥的想給自己一個痛快。

 

「我覺得我第一天認識你，Michael。」

 

他的頭上響起Michael柔和的笑聲。「很高興認識你，James。」

 

James看見Michael的兩條小腿與腳掌跨在自己身體的兩側。接著他的後穴再次被飽滿的龜頭撐開了，慢慢的進入、再進入。James抓緊床單，覺得自己發出帶著鼻音的呻吟太煽情太羞恥了，完全是在大剌剌的告訴Michael他喜歡這個體位。身後的人用半蹲的姿勢輕鬆擺動臀部，就能毫不費力的碰到某個會產生電擊般快感的位置。

 

於是他沒能支持多久，Michael才進出了幾秒鐘，James就尖叫扭動著射了，高潮後的美好餘韻從來沒有持續這麼久過。他的四肢再也無法支撐體重癱軟了下去，趴在床上喘息，Michael被他的潰散帶動只能也跟著跪在了床上。他捏著James的臀部飛快的挺動，接著也低吟著射了，頹軟的趴在James背上。

 

率先回過神來的James將他背上的Michael抖落。後者大張著四肢，翻身正面仰躺在James身旁。他們同時抬起雙眼看見對方，忍不住都笑了。Michael湊過來與他接吻。

 

「告訴我，」James在結束一個黏膩的吻時說。「我第一通電話真的那麼失敗嗎？你馬上就認出我了？」

 

「一開始並不確定。」Michael思考後承認。

 

James挑起兩邊眉毛。

 

「我不知道你是會對色情電話有興趣的人。」

 

「不，」Michael失笑道。「我本來準備掛斷的，你的聲音阻止了我，我想確認是不是你，所以試著引導你說出更多話。」

 

「你太狡猾了。」

 

「到了你說出『我好硬，摸摸我好嗎？』的時候，我已經99%肯定是你了。」

 

James哼了一聲。「告訴我是哪個字出賣了我？」

 

「不是字。」Michael摟住他的腰，嘴唇親暱的貼在James的喉結上。「是你興奮時的喘息和跑出來逛大街的蘇格蘭腔──你一定不曉得我辨識這個有多厲害。」

 

「噢，閉嘴吧。」James笑著肘擊了他。

 

「我現在光是聽喘息聲就可以認出你了。」

 

「Michael──」

 

「只看你的腳掌也能認出你。」（*註一）

 

「閉嘴，Michael。」James笑罵道：「停止你的調情，過來吻我。」

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

「──你拿到了嗎？」Sophie問。

 

她頻頻回頭，監視著正在互相談笑的James和Michael。兩人的手機就放在片場外的一張桌子上，四周林立著裝飲用水的寶特瓶。Jen躡手躡腳的迅速將James的手機搋進懷裡。

 

 

 

「來了來了，」Evan興奮的說，他對其他人使了個眼色。演員們回頭望了眼完全沒察覺四周正在發生什麼事的James與Michael，紛紛以不驚動任何人的姿態朝Jen的方向走去。

 

他們圍成一個圓圈，假裝在休息補充水分。Jen滑開James的手機，手指飛快的鍵了幾個英文字母，發現錯誤後又立刻輸入另外一組，手機解鎖成功，她點入了錄音檔。

 

「妳怎麼會知道密碼？」Kodi震驚的說。

 

「這還不簡單。」Jen驕傲的說，「James重感情，密碼不是他兒子的名字，就是跟他很親近的人的名字。」

 

「妳剛剛輸入的是Michael嗎？」

 

「這你得自己去問他。」Jen神秘的笑了笑。

 

她按下播放鍵。所有人瞬間靜下來，無不豎起耳朵仔細聽。

 

首先是Michael接起電話的聲音。

 

_「哈囉，Martin？」_

_「嗨，Michael。想我嗎？」_

_「當然了。今天是禮拜二呢。在禮拜二，沒有誰比你更棒了。」_

_「你猜猜我今天穿著什麼。」_

_「還是那件紫丁香色的深V領上衣。」_

_「不，我今天穿白色的T恤，讓你失望了，老派中年人。」_

_「白色很好──我希望胸口的正中間有兩條半透明的布料，讓我能看見你胸前的皮膚。還有你動作時、伸展你美妙的身體時，若隱若現的迷人乳頭。」_

 

「操，」Lucas插嘴道：「Michael沒去編把妹教科書簡直浪費！」

 

「噓！」Sophie瞪了他一眼。

 

_「這也是你最愛的人常有的打扮嗎？」_

_「是啊。他最近買了支時尚的電子錶呢。太襯他蒼白的皮膚了。我相信那支錶戴在你手上，也會跟他一樣好看，Martin。」_

_「儘管把我當成是他，Michael。」（Nick插嘴：「這是吃醋了嗎？」）_

_「噢，抱歉。」_

_「我是認真的。」_

_「你愛的人叫什麼名字？」_

_「我得保密，不能告訴你。」_

_「難以理解的中年人。好吧，沒關係，就當他叫做Martin吧。Michael，我手上戴著你說的那支錶，你可以清楚的透過白的有些透明的T恤看到我前胸的形狀。我的乳頭硬了。你──別舔的那麼用力，T恤都被你的唾液沾濕變成透明的了，別咬──啊，它快破了。」_

 

「我不能再這麼聽下去了！」Rose跺著腳逃離了現場。

 

_「你真是我的剋星。我上次才聽著你高潮的聲音，毀了一件剛買的內褲。」_

_「你難道不想也毀掉我的內褲？」_

_「我想。連同你的上衣，我要用我的牙齒毀得一乾二淨。」_

「James真厲害，快要成功囉！」Sophie評論道。

_「你不讓我過去嗎？不再透過這支手機，還有你該死的想像。你可以直接把我抱起來，用你巨大的老二把我釘在每件家具上──」_

「哇，這顆直球大概正面砸中Michael了！」Tye說。

 

他們聽見了一連串莫名其妙的聲音，包括開門聲、走路聲。幾秒過後，兩道Michael的聲線像是被重疊般播放了出來。

 

_「我現在就來找你，把你抱起來，用我巨大的老二把你釘在每件家具上。」_

 

接著是砰咚的一聲，什麼東西撞擊到布料的悶響。衣物曖昧的相互摩擦。

_「你一開始就知道是我。」_

_「你的花招真是忙壞我了。你可以更直接向我表白。」_

_「不是這樣。我和Jen他們玩一個遊戲輸了，這是懲罰。」_

_「噢，是我誤會了？你一點都不想跟我──硬碰硬？」_

 

「我也──！」Kodi猛然站起，帶著一臉吃到狗屎的表情第二個逃走了。

_「別說了，摸我。」_

_「你瘦好多。你的衣服變的如此鬆垮。我的確可以毫不費力的把你抱起來。」_

_「Michael──」_

_「手錶真的很襯你。」_

_「Michael。」_

_「我喜歡你的白色上衣。你的皮膚適合任一種顏色。James。」_

_「我說過我最喜歡你這裡嗎？」_

_「我知道你對我的乳頭有著難以啟齒的慾望。」_

手機裡接著播放出親吻的嘖嘖聲，還有撕扯衣物的聲音。還在現場的人面面相覷。

 

「我也快要不行了。」Evan臉色發白的說。

 

「為什麼，很好玩呀。」Jen興奮的盯著手機螢幕。

 

「那麼我也先──」Evan從椅子上站起來，就在此時，錄音檔傳出了說話的聲音，讓來不及離開的他按捺不住好奇心仍然聽完了。那是一段James的尖叫。

_「天哪，Michael！停下──我明天還要穿著這件衣服演X教授！」_

 

「他說什麼？！」Nick怪叫道。他畫著野獸妝，面部表情僵硬，無法運用自如，但所有人都很明白他想表達的。「那件白色的嗎？我有摸過！」

 

「趕快去洗手。」Jen冷靜的說。「洗手水要留著，在eBay上能賣到好價錢。」

 

 

 

遠處的James和Michael同時抬起頭來看到了這一切，不禁相視而笑。

 

「你竟然錄音了。」

 

「那是原先答應他們的，你進來以後我忘記切斷。」

 

「不阻止他們嗎？」

 

「為什麼呢？」James眨著眼笑道：「在eBay上能賣到好價錢。」

 

The End.

 

寫調情鯊為何如此困難啊啊啊

我的功力還是差太多了（廢話，人家調情國的國王耶）

後面的故事就是這樣啦↓

今年中秋節沒烤到肉覺得特別不開心，只好自己烤！

連假結束的如此之快啊～

註一：哈比人曾有一個訪談節目是提供演員全身照，遮住上半身只露出兩隻腳，測試另一名演員能不能認出來。節目片段請戳：<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9EKXGSVLc8>

關於演員拖車的內部裝潢，這邊有一則Demi Moore的超豪華私人拖車可以參考

<http://www.dailymail.co.uk/home/moslive/article-2024864/Ashton-Kutchers-villa-wheels-Inside-actors-trailer-Two-And-A-Half-Men.html>


End file.
